lotrfanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Jerley Cotton
'Jerley Cotton '- hobbit z Shire. Syn Młodego Toma i Hollie Bracegirdle. Mąż Lilii Goodchild. BiografiaKategoria:Hobbici Wczesne życie (3 CE-24 CE) Jerley urodził się na farmie ojca, w miejscowości Nad Wodą. W pierwszych latach życia często uciekał z domu, z niewiadomych powodów. Gdy skończył dwanaście lat często biegał po okolicy, raz docierając aż za Pagórek. Czasami towarzyszył ojcu w jego urywkowej pracy szeryfa Zachodniej Ćwiartki. W tym czasie zaprzyjaźnił się z synem Samwise'a Gamgee, Frodem. W 22 CE, gdy jego ojciec został zastępcą burmistrza Cottonowie bardzo zbliżyli się do rodziny Gamgee. Obie rodziny wyprawiały wielkie uczty, na które nieraz przybywali goście aż z Bree. Miedzy innymi wielka uczta została wyprawiona na dwudzieste urodziny Jerleya. W 24 CE urodziła mu się siostra, Gwiazdeczka. Praca szeryfa (25 CE-33 CE) Mimo, że Jerley nie był jeszcze pełnoletni (hobbici za pełnoletność uważają wiek 33 lat), przyjęto go do Szeryfów. Został Drugim Szeryfem Zachodniej Ćwiartki. Pobyt w Ered Luin Zaraz po rozpoczęciu pracy szeryfa, hobbit udał się w podróż do Ered Luin. Miał przekonać żyjące tam krasnoludy, aby kupowały fajkowe ziele z Shire'u. Najpierw dotarł do Little Delving, zatrzymał się tam, by następnie ruszyć do Tighfield. Z Tighfield wędrował cztery dni do siedzib krasnoludów. Tam udało mu się namówić ich przywódcę, Gólina na kupowanie z Shire fajkowego ziela. Już ruszały pierwsze karawany do Longbottom, po fajkowe ziele. Powódź w BucklandzieKategoria:Szeryfowie ShireKategoria:HobbiciKategoria:Maciekn11 Jakiś czas po podróży do Ered Luin, został poproszony przez thana, aby udał się do Bucklandu, by pomóc w budowie zapór, ponieważ Brandywina wylała. Pomagał w budowie zapór na całej długości Bucklandu, od strony Brandywiny. Cała akcja się udała i rzeka zaczęła się obniżać. Po miesiącu było po wszystkim. Pobyt w Szarej Przystani Jako jednemu z niewielu hobbitów, Jerleyowi udało się zobaczyć ostatnich Eldarów i Elfów odpływających ze Śródziemia. Przez kilka dni z noclegami, dotarł do Szarej Przystani. Już na miejscu zobaczył wiele różnych Eldarów i Elfów; najwięcej było Elfów Leśnych, z Lórien. Pomógł w zapakowaniu statków. Dowiedział się od syna Cirdana, Dóliana, że zawarł on umowę z burmistrzem Shire'u, by hobbici przejęli od nich Szare Przystanie w całej Zatoce Księżycowej i te tereny zostały włączone w granice ich kraju. Jakiś czas później na te tereny zaczeli napływać hobbici. Jerley pomagał w budowie hobbickich norek. Tereny dawnych Szarych Przystani zostały nazwane oficjalnie Marchią Nadmorską. Potem than przyjechał i uznał, że te tereny nadają się do zamieszkania, jak i do rolnictwa. Walka z wilkami z północy Po przyłączeniu Marchii Nadmorskiej, do Shire skierowały się wilki z północy. Przeszły niedaleko Fornostu i przechodząc przez Północne Wyżyny, dotarły do Północnej Ćwiartki. Jerley zauważył je, gdy wracał. Wilki pustoszyły Północną Ćwiartkę, na szczęście nie było jeszcze strat. Wszyscy hobbici uciekli do Zachodniej lub Południowej Ćwiartki. Than ogłosił mobilizację. Granicę między Północną Ćwiartką, a Zachodnią i Wschodnią umocniono murem z drewna, wysokim na trzy metry. Muru w Zachodniej Ćwiartce pilnowało siedemdziesięciu hobbitów i trzech szeryfów, w tym Jerley, natomiast we Wschodniej pięćdziesięciu i dwóch szeryfów. Taki stan rzeczy trwał miesiąć. Potem wilki zaczęły często atakować, aż zostały pokonane, niewiele z nich uciekło. Jerley jako że odznaczył się walecznością otrzymał norkę w Marchii Nadmorskiej. Orki z Góry Gram Niedaleko Góry Gram zaczęło mnożyć się wszelkie plugastwo. Gdy Jerley otrzymywał honory za godną obronę Shire'u przed wilkami, Molgimbul został królem orków z Góry Gram. Był on wnukiem Golfimbula pokonanego w Bitwie na Zielonych Polach ponad dwa stulecia wcześniej . Kategoria:Opiekunowie Marchii Nadmorskiej